River of Tears, Rainbow of Memories
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Ryoma's days cloud over gently, rain starts to fall, and soon tears join the river of rain. This tain, will there be a rainbow waiting at the end of the rain? Will you still find a pot of gold at the end? It's better than it sounds so please give it a try


A river of tears

I really really hate saying this…but I don't own any of the gorgeous guys I'm talking about. If anyone does end up owning any one of the hot and gorgeous guys that we all know and love please share with me? I promise I won't hog them! Lols. Anyways have fun reading this, and if you hate it, tell me. I need to know which fics were complete failures and which one's are only half failures. Thanks!

River of Tears, Rainbow of Memories

Raindrops sparkled on the ground, scattered like stars, shining brighter than stars ever could. The carefully chalked lines slowly smeared and even disappeared in some places. Small puddles formed, but parted when a pair of sneakers ran through them.

"Yay!" A younger, smaller version of Ryoma ran through the courts he used to play at in America. "Rain! Rain!" His Fila cap was soaked and water was still dripping off the front half.

"Come inside already ochibi! You'll get soaked!" A male that looked slightly less serious than the current Ryoma stomped through the rain before picking up the small child. The ingenious smile on the small child's face was the only thing stopping the older boy from scolding him. "I swear," the older muttered, "one of these days he won't be so cute anymore, and then I can yell at him."

The sun shined brightly, only to contrast the look on the usually arrogant boy's face even more. As the unwanted sunlight shone into his eyes, Ryoma sat sprawled against the court. He'd never seen anyone play like that… He wasn't quite sure whether to be surprised, or happy, or even upset. He settled for confused. The green haired boy sighed before finally crawling to his feet, muttering something about grape Ponta.

"Don't worry Echizen," a smiling sadist gently closed his eyes once again. "There will always be a rainbow after the rain."

"What if the rain doesn't end, sempai?" The kouhai sat disheveled, upset, and extremely bored. "Isn't there anything else to do around here? Stupid rain."

An annoyed boy ran throughout the house. "Why the hell do we have to color our projects? We probably don't have a single colored pencil in this whole house!"

"What about the two boxes of colored pencils under your pillow?" A monk lay in a position that most people are incapable of staying in for long periods of time. "Why would you put them there anyways? You won't have any room for the important stuff!" The monk pointed towards the magazine covered by his enormous newspaper.

"Baka Oyaji."

Ryoma turned towards his bedroom, pulling out the said colored pencils, one new box and one completely used box. He smiled, thinking about all the doodles he used to draw with this box of colored pencils. Part of him desperately wanted to use a different set of colored pencils just to preserve this one, but the only other box…

"Arigatou sempai." The kouhai could be seen unhappily thanking his sempai for loaning him a box of colored pencils.

"On second thought keep them. It's not smart to walk around without colored pencils nya! It makes it so much harder to doodle in class!" The red haired "kitty" of the Seigaku team bounced off to his next class. "Ja, Ochibi!"

"It's a beautiful project Echizen! I'm glad to see that you have at least one class that you actually do homework in!" The teacher held up his drawing, a full-blown sketch of the tennis courts with Tezuka and Fuji sparring, with Eiji playing on Fuji's side and Oishi playing on Tezuka's. The work was so amazing that no one seemed to notice the details were all too perfect on his sempai. His sempai…but Ryoma doesn't cry. Let alone in class. Stupid gorgeous sempai, always on his mind.

Why was art important anyways? It's so boring… "But you won't be able to draw your girlfriend at this rate ochibi!" Ryoga smirked, stealing the sketchbook from his brother's hands. He flipped through the pages gently only to drop the sketchbook after a few flips.

"Ochibi…you should have told someone…" Ryoga stared at the male in the sketch, every muscle carefully sketched, even though Ryoma swore he hated art.

"Who would I tell anyways?" Ryoma snorted, picking up his sketchbook and flipping back to his current page. He sketched out each detail, every muscle, every line, everything that he had committed to memory in these short months. "Who would believe me anyways?" A gentle tear rolled down the kouhai's cheek, only to disappear so quickly you couldn't be sure it was ever there to begin with.

"Sempai, I love you!" The girls stood outside the gates, confessing, or rather screaming, their love for each of their "beloved" sempais. It was all Ryoma could do to refrain from smashing the next lob into one of their faces. He looked across the court to where Kaidoh was waiting for another Twist Serve, hoping to ace it back as he did once before. Not quite a fluke but still, "Mada Mada Dane!"

"Ik-kyu-nyuu-kon!" A powerful and incredibly fast serve whizzed by Kaidoh, clocking in at speeds higher than even that of Inui's waterfall…maybe even faster than Choutarou's Neo-Scud Serve. Ryoma smirked; maybe this whole love shit was good for one thing. He smiled, or maybe tennis is a good cure for love. Either way, it's all the same, Ryoma thought as the referee called the score out.

"Game and Match, Echizen! 6 games to Love!"

Clouds covered every inch of the sky. Thunder struck, and lighting fell through the skies as if there was no rain left and the gods decided to just replace it with lightning. The strong winds rustled the branches, until almost every tree was bare. The fallen sakura petals blew through the town, through the city, until one just happened to land in his hand. "Aisheritu, my cherry blossom." Ryoma blew gently on the petal, watching it gently flow into the mess of sakura. Watching it twirl into the twister, and disappear forever. "Maybe, I should let go as well…" Ryoma though tearfully as he plomped onto his bed, too tired to fight the sleep that was coming. He never noticed the wet spots forming on his pillow.

The next morning Ryoma found a single sakura, sitting on his desk although the window was closed. Momentarily, he thought of ways the stupid flower could have gotten in there, but finally settled on just smiling and leaving the supernatural stupid stuff to his aniki. That's why he was spying on him right?

"Oi, Fujiko. Mission complete." A deep voice outside of Ryoma's room called. "Ganbatte!"

"Ryoma-kun, did you like the sakura I left you?" Fuji smiled at Ryoma before pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too," he whispered into his ear.

"Eto…sempai…"

"Relax, you don't have to say anything. I understand."

"A-ar-arigato sempai."

A bright rainbow shone in the background, sakura petals danced in the background. It truly was a rainbow after a rainstorm.

It truly was a happily ever after.

Or maybe not…

"Baka Syuusuke! What does he think he's doing? Putting all these flowers in my lockers!"

"Data…"

"Hoi hoi!"

"Saa…"

"Die!!"

Well close enough anyways…

Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you totally absolutely hate it? Please tell me! I'd love reviews, especially if someone could help me improve my writing style, Arigato!


End file.
